Electric vehicles (including cars, trucks, sports utility vehicles, and other automobiles) have experienced an increased demand in recent years. This increase is due in part to the ever rising price of gasoline as well as the negative impact gasoline-based vehicles have on the environment. However, there are several current drawbacks to electric vehicles that make them less desirable to certain individuals relative to their gasoline-based counterparts. These drawbacks largely stem from limitations on electric vehicle batteries, including limited-mileage range and battery recharge requirements. Electric vehicles suffer from a relatively short mileage range due to, for example, restrictions with battery size and weight. Electric vehicles further suffer from the requirement of battery recharging, which interrupts travel during the recharge. During a standard battery recharge (which can take anywhere from an hour to several hours), the electric vehicle cannot be used.
Because of the long charge time for a standard battery recharge, direct current (DC) fast or rapid battery charging systems have been developed. While faster than standard charging, rapid charging still takes on average ten to thirty minutes or more for a complete charge. Further, it is well understood that rapidly charging a battery can significantly shorten the battery life. Since batteries are very costly, rapid charging is not suitable for everyday use.
Shared or public battery charging stations also exist (typically in urban areas) where an electric vehicle can be charged when not in use. These shared stations can utilize standard or rapid charge mechanisms. However, these shared stations suffer from the same drawbacks as with the battery charging described above. There are also concerns on the impact to the electric grid in urban areas, particularly when multiple vehicles are charging simultaneously.
As a result of the foregoing limitations on electric vehicles and corresponding electric vehicle battery recharging, several battery exchange systems have been developed. These known systems typically operate using a specially-designed service station that exchanges a depleted battery for a charged one. However, as described in more detail below, each of these systems suffer from several deficiencies. For example, the known systems require a complex, expensive service station that utilizes an external power source and/or external motive power to power and complete the battery exchange; the vehicle to be completely stopped and/or shut off during the battery exchange; long exchange times; and/or the depleted battery to be completely removed prior to installing a charged replacement battery; among other deficiencies.
One such system known in the art discloses dedicated battery-switching stations that power the exchange of a depleted battery with a freshly charged battery. The system requires vehicles with batteries located underneath the vehicle. The vehicle drives up a ramp and is aligned with a battery shuttle mechanism within a switching area of the station. Once the vehicle is stopped and turned off in the switching area, a battery shuttle engages from underneath the vehicle and rises up toward the bottom of the vehicle. The shuttle makes contact with the depleted battery in the vehicle. Once it makes contact, the shuttle releases the battery, removes it and moves it away from the vehicle. After the depleted battery is completed removed and away from the vehicle, the system installs a new charged battery into the vehicle. The depleted battery is then recharged for further use.
Another system known in the art discloses a battery transfer and charging system for electric vehicles with a displacement station that removes used batteries by forcing charged batteries into position within the vehicle so as to laterally displace the used batteries. The electric vehicle drives into the displacement station and stops at a specified location for the battery removal and installation in either a horizontal or vertical manner. While the vehicle is stopped and in the displacement station, the displacement station powers the removal of the used battery and replacement with a charged battery utilizing a hydraulic ram to forcefully displace the used battery.
Still another system known in the art discloses a service center whereby an electric vehicle is driven into the service center that powers a battery exchange. Once the vehicle is stopped in the service center and shut off, the system unlocks the depleted battery from the vehicle and removes it vertically downward from the vehicle utilizing lifting means located in a pit of the service center beneath the vehicle. After the depleted battery is completely removed from the vehicle, similar to other known systems, the system installs a charged battery into the vehicle utilizing lifting means that lift the battery into place. The battery is then locked into position and the vehicle is ready for further driving.
In view of the foregoing and the limitations on known electric vehicle battery exchange systems, there is a need for an improved battery exchange system for the exchange of batteries in electric vehicles whereby an electric vehicle is moved through the exchange system to rapidly replace a depleted battery located in a battery bay in the vehicle's undercarriage with a charged replacement battery. During the exchange, the vehicle slowly moves forward through the exchange system. The vehicle may propel itself or may be propelled by the system. The depleted battery need not be completely removed prior to installation of the charged replacement battery. Further, the vehicle may remain powered during part or all of the exchange process as the charged replacement battery replaces the depleted battery in contact with the vehicle.